User talk:Jackstormhawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jackstormhawk page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 18:06, September 20, 2010 dutch hey jack i understand that you are Dutch. i am too! i began to think i was the only one on the game! would you like to meet me on the game? sorry ik weet nie waarom ik het eerste gedeelte in het engels deed. gewoon macht der gewoonte denk ik. als je me wil ontmoeten ben ik vaak op padres en ravens cove op de vachira server. of zoek naar een guild genaamd Movers&Shakers en vraag naar Callico Jack. ok hoop je in het spel te zien. Callico Jack ps waar uit nederland kom je eigenlijk vandaan? dutch hey jack i understand that you are Dutch. i am too! i began to think i was the only one on the game! would you like to meet me on the game? sorry ik weet nie waarom ik het eerste gedeelte in het engels deed. gewoon macht der gewoonte denk ik. als je me wil ontmoeten ben ik vaak op padres en ravens cove op de vachira server. of zoek naar een guild genaamd Movers&Shakers en vraag naar Callico Jack. ok hoop je in het spel te zien. Callico Jack ps waar uit nederland kom je eigenlijk vandaan? Jack? I know your name! Do you know Chris Swordbones?--'Shade' 13:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) callico jack ik ga meestal rond een uur of 4 smiddags online op de vachira server. ik kom uit den haag. Callico Jack afgesproken ok dan dat is goed zie je dan Callico Jack oh op de vachira server. Categories We have had a lot of problems with people adding categories and making new categories just to get achievements. Please do not add categories unless you check with an administrator. NickyTalk Userboxes They are called userboxes, and you can find them by searching for "Userboxes". Just copy the template code that you want and paste it on your page. You can also look at someone else's user page to see how to add them. If you need any more help let me know. NickyTalk 14:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry ik was nie so lekker vandaag als je dit vandaag nog ziet kom dan naar de plek ik zal daar wachten. Callico Jack opnieuw afspreken wat denk je van woensdag om 5 uur op vachira server op tortuga in de faithfull bride? We have a lot of problems with incorrect categories being added and then having to delete them. Please don't add categories unless you are 100% sure that it is correct. One way to help verify if a category is correct is to look on similar pages. If similar pages do not have that category then it is likely wrong for the system that we have. If there is any question, check with an administrator. Thanks NickyTalk 14:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) opnieuw echt sorry dat ik er weer nie was ik probeer er vandaag om 20:00 te zijn ( in de faithful bride ) ik zal proberen er nog iets eerder te zijn zodat ik alvast klaarsta. zoals gewoonlijk op vachira. New Wiki look Right now you can still have the original wiki look, but in a week or two we won't have the option. I saw the new look when I logged on the other day and I didn't like it at all. I especially hate not having the shoutbox (I have heard that it will be added back). You can revert back to the original look by going to your user preferences then go to skins and select monaco. NickyTalk 13:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) new look ik ben ook blij dat ik de oude look weer terug heb im also glad i have the old look back. pirate page je mot me pirate/player page is bekijken ik heb wat meer van mijn verleden ( voordat ik piraat werd ) onthult, en het blijkt dat we voor dezelfde werknemer hebben gewerkt! Callico Jack 13:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) bedankt bedankt en blijkbaar zijn we niet alleen collegas als piraten maar waren we al collegas voordat we pirates werden. ps mijn verhaal is en hint dat ik als we ooit ship namen zelf mogen typen ik de mijne de Zeven Provincien of Seven Provinces ga noemen. kom je online hey jack kom je online kunne we wat praten ook over onze verhalen. Callico Jack 15:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) VOC schepen ik heb de officiele lijst met VOC schepen bekeken en raad eens wie daar ook bij hoort? ik kopieer een deel van de lijst hieroner let op de onderste naam: prins willem ridderschap van holland rooswijk saardam texel utrecht vergulde draeck vianen Vliegende hollander wat vind je daarvan! hij hoort dus ook bij ons. Callico Jack 15:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) afspreken wat denk je van vandaag om 4 uur op padres del fuego bij de shipwright (de een in het huisje je weet wel balthasar )Callico Jack 13:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) op vachira trouwens schip ja das inderdaad beter ik betwijfel of ze in die tijd er al achter waren dat rubber heel handig was om om wielen heen te doen. Callico Jack 18:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) plaatje mooie foto als je het nie erg vind: ik heb hem opgeslagen ik zoek al tijden naar een foto van de batavia op open zee. Callico Jack 14:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) kom snel online de deal is rond ik maak de nieuwe guild so snel als je online komt want ik heb jou nodig als officer en co gm van de nieuwe guild.Callico Jack 16:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) guild ik maak de guild pas wanneer jij morgen online komt en als het lukt noem ik het V.O.C. of anders dutch east india company en wat dacht je van morgen op vachira server port royal in de govenors mansion om half 5Callico Jack 21:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) eerder mag ook ik ben thuis vandaag.Callico Jack 10:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry kan morgen niet krijg bezoek van wat famillie Callico Jack 18:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) goud ik zou of gaan vechten met vijanden gaan vissen of met een friend met hoog level gaan zeilen.Callico Jack 15:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) guild sorry om het te zeggen maar in mijn guild hadden ze me hulp nodig en ik ben dus terug gegan om ze te helpen. het spijt me maar als je wilt kan je bij mijn guild komen heel veel aardige mensen en de gm leert zelfs een beetje nederlands. en wat betreft die nederlandse speler interresant ik zal naar hem uitkijken.Callico Jack 14:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) guild sorry om het te zeggen maar in mijn guild hadden ze me hulp nodig en ik ben dus terug gegan om ze te helpen. het spijt me maar als je wilt kan je bij mijn guild komen heel veel aardige mensen en de gm leert zelfs een beetje nederlands. en wat betreft die nederlandse speler interresant ik zal naar hem uitkijken.Callico Jack 14:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) black pearl als ik dan al wakker ben wel haha.Callico Jack 14:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) black pearl als ik dan al wakker ben wel haha.Callico Jack 14:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) black pearl als ik dan al wakker ben wel haha.Callico Jack 14:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) drie keer hetzelfde dat ging per ongeluk me computer liep vast sorry.Callico Jack 22:09, November 24, 2010 (UTC) black pearl sorry maar ik ben met een verhuizing bezig en mot er morgen om 6 uur uit en weet nie wanneer ik klaar ben. dus weet ik niet of ik het kan halen. ik hoop van wel maar ik weet het niet zeker.Callico Jack 16:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) black pearl sorry maar ik ben met een verhuizing bezig en mot er morgen om 6 uur uit en weet nie wanneer ik klaar ben. dus weet ik niet of ik het kan halen. ik hoop van wel maar ik weet het niet zeker.Callico Jack 16:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC)wederom sorry voor het dubbele bericht. foto asassins creed? ben ik niet zon fan van waarschijnlijk ook omdat een ( vriend ) uit mijn klas steeds loopt te zeggen dat asassings creed veel beter is dan potco en door dat spel is hij van mening dat de historische tempeliers de beste vechters ooit waren, hij blijft dat zeggen omdat een van mijn hobbys de tweede wereldoorlog is en ik persoonlijk de duitse wehrmacht een beter leger vind. lang verhaal maar daarom vind ik het nie zo leuk maar daarom hoef je het niet te laten. schrijf effe wa terug over mijn discussie haha zeg wat vind/denk jij dat de beste strijdkracht is van de twee De Tempeliers of de duitse Wehrmacht?Callico Jack 19:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) discussie dus jij vind de wehrmacht ook beter?Callico Jack 19:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) niet om er teveel over uit te wijden maar twee van mijn err ik denk dat je het voorbeelden of idolen zou kunnen noemen zijn generaal Erwin Rommel en kolonel Claus Von Stauffenberg.Callico Jack 20:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ja die met het ooglapje en die heb trouwens echt bestaan ( in het geval je daarover twijfelde ) eindelijk is iemand waarmee ik wat over de oorlog kan discusseren. verhaal ik zal het proberen maar effe als tip probeer eens unlimited te krijgen en spaar dan dat commodore pak bij mekaar dan hebbe we biede dat ( zogenaamde ) V.O.C. uniform.Callico Jack 22:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) online jack kom nu online ik ben er ook.Callico Jack 12:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) verhaal en rang mooi aangepast het blijft een geheel en ik heb junior captain geschreven, ik maak er captain van zodra je unlimited bent en je je eerste schip van normale classe koopt Bijv sloop galleon of frigate ( de normale zeg maar ) ok?Callico Jack 14:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) nederlands ik bekeek een keer alle users via de users pagina klikte dutch users en zag ineens naast mijn naam er nog een.Callico Jack 14:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) k heb eindelijk een cursed blade gevonden ( ik had er al een paar: seafang van de code, nautilus van el patron en sword of decay van el patrons mine ) k heb de Grave Reaper gevonden in de Cave of Lost Souls. bedankt bedankt, kom online dan laat ik mijn nieuwe cursed blade zien en kunne we wat¨pratenCallico Jack 10:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) GELUK ik heb gisteren ( 4 januari ) geluk gehad ik heb op isla tormenta 3 curse blades gevonden! de Plaguefire Blade de Grim Hound Blade en een zwaard nog sterker dan de corsairs cutlass die ik gebruikte het zwaard gebruik ik nu dan ook het is de: Deepwater Blade ! over geluk gesproken!Callico Jack 23:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) unlimited hey jack hoe zit het met je unlimited?Callico Jack 18:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) unlimited hey jack hoe zit het met je unlimited?Callico Jack 18:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) unlimited als het iets helpt laat je ze dit bericht maar lezen ik ben nu ruim 2 jaar unlimited en geloof me niks gevaarlijks aan, die mensen van disney zijn goed te vertrouwen.Callico Jack 19:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your pic hey assassin's creed is awesome like you :) Famed in de cave hey jack ik heb een famed cutlass gevonden in de cave of lost souls het is de Bloodfire CutlassCallico Jack 17:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) historie en achtergrondverhalen ik heb me altijd druk gemaakt dat onze achtergrondverhalen niet zouden kloppen met de tijdlijn van pirates maar die was tot voor kort onbekend het is gebleken dat 2011 in pirates het jaar 1748 is en de zeven provincien was in gebruik in die tijd dus onze verhalen zitten precies in de goede tijd en zijn dus in cannon met de game wat vind je daarvan?Callico Jack 20:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ps ik heb het wapen van nederland toegevoegt aan mijn pagina ( degene die het had in de tijd waarin pirates plaatsvind ( de republiek der zeven verenigde nederlanden ) met het motto in latijn het betekend in het geval je je het afvroeg in het nederlands: eendracht maakt macht woonplaats nee daar ga ik ( mischien ) heen verhuizen ik woon in Den HaagCallico Jack 22:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) darkfire ik weet het maar ik heb veel sterkere wapens dan de darkfire geloof me maar bedankt voor het vertellenCallico Jack 10:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Jolly Roger ja en dan zou je eigenlijk jezelf zien lopen een van barbossas vervloekte munten pakken in je undead form veranderen ( een tegend die tijd verbeterde op jou lijkende versie zoals in pirates 1 dus je eigen haar nog ogen en je kleding maar dan verscheurd ) en zijn leger binnensluipen als undead.Callico Jack 13:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) vakantie ja heel mooi nog wat leuke dingen gevonden: een oorbel een frank ( je weet wel het oude franse geld ) uit 1960 en twee kogelhulsen van een jachtgeweer. oh ik heb de mardi gras outfit gekocht mooi ding ik hou van die wilde kleuren vooral omdat de historische Calico Jack ook kleurrijke kleding droeg.Callico Jack 17:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Mardi Gras normall gesproken ik ook maar ik vond gewoon dat dit iets had en trouwens die clothing inventry moet groter worden gemaakt mee eens? oh ps als je een goed will lachen kijk dan op youtube naar het filmpje Grammar Nazis het is engels maar als je er naar luisterd heel grappig het is ook gedeeltelijk een inglorious basterds parody. rang ik heb de rangen aangepast oh ik ben bij me neef langs geweest en heb een kogel uit zijn oude dienstgeweer gekregen!Callico Jack 23:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) kogel ik had zelfs zijn leger jasje mogen hebben maar het paste me niet de mouwen waren net iets te kort wat vind ik dat jammerCallico Jack 11:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) bekijken hey jack je moet de pagina van de flying dutchman eens bekijken ik heb met toestemming van eliza de legende van het schip toegevoegd ik vind dat ik het best goed heb gedaan, oh verander er alsjeblieft niks aan ik ben er namelijk flink trots op haha.Callico Jack 21:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) POTC4 in een woord JACallico Jack 17:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) leeftijdswaarschuwing! je kan je geboortedatum maar beter veranderen als ik jou was want er staat geboren 1696 maar het spel jaar is veel later het echte jaar 2011 staat gelijk aan 1748 in het spel dus dan zou je 52 jaar oud zijn, beetje oud vind je niet? wees blij dat ik je waarschuw haha vertel het als ie aangepast is en wat dus je in game leeftijd is. groetjesCallico Jack 17:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ps leuk gedaan met de beschrijving onder onze pvp foto! als je op f12 drukt verdwijnen alle tekens zoals naam guild health bar weapon belt sea chest etc. en als je dan op f9 drukt maakt het spel een screenshot die het in een aparte map gooit welke leg ik je op het spel wel een keer uitCallico Jack 22:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) effe reageren tuurlijk kijk ik nog ik ben nu op vakantie en waar ik ben kan ik geen internet krijgen ik kan dit bericht dan ook alleen maar sturen omdat ik effe een dagje thuis benCallico Jack 16:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) eindelijk gelukt raad eens wat ik net heb gevonden op tormenta: de Ripsaw Blade enige famed cursed als je de een die ik van el patron kreeg niet meerekend en mijn sterkste wapen. ik heb eindelijk gelukCallico Jack 20:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) filmpje ik heb het net gezien en echt EINDELIJK GEWELDIG! ziet er fantastisch uit Callico Jack 18:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) goed nieuws ik heb goed nieuws voor je jack. pirates heeft op hun youtube kanaal gezegt dat met de nieuwe update alle light class schepen ( ECHT ALLE; light sloop light galleon light frigate en LIGHT BRIG ) beschikbaar zullen worden voor basic spelers! Callico Jack 22:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) vraagje Hey Jack ik heb een sub pagina/sandbox gemaakt met achtergrond informatie over mijn schepen de link naar de pagina staat op mijn player page,zou je het willen doorlezen en me zeggen wat je denkt? en ik heb op mijn laptop een soort V.O.C. document/contract gemaakt waar o.a. jij in word genoemd als je wilt kan ik hem op de wiki zetten zodat je hem kan lezen en we heb beide op onze pagina kunnen zetten. reageer alsjeblieft Callico Jack 20:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) effe praten dat voc document waar ik het over had is een word document dat staat nie op de wiki ik ben nog aan het uitzoeken hoe ik dat kan doen. ik heb trouwens op mijn pagina zon tabel geplaatst zoals op wiki paginas van o.a. jolly jack barbossa etc. oh wist je trouwens dat alle light schepen nu toegankelijk zijn voor basic? ook de nieuwe light brig. kan ik je zo op live spreken? ps ik ben in mijn vrije tijd een verhaal aan het schrijven over mij figuur zijn tijd bij de v.o.c. maar ik beschrijf zijn uiterlijk meer zoals ik er in het echt uitzie. als je wilt kan ik jou er in betrekken. hier kunne we natuurlijk over praten. ik hoop dat ik je zo op het spel kan spreken. Callico Jack 20:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) zwaard de schiavona lijkt me ook leuk en ik weet nog iets leuks voor je een schiavona word ook wel een mortuary sword genoemd in het engels. als ik dit naar het nederlands vertaal dan krijg je mortuarium zwaard zou een leuke bijnaam voor je wapen zijn ik kan het ook wat meer plat nederlands noemen dan zou je het een beetje cru een lijkenhuis zwaard kunnen noemen. zeg maar wat je hier van vind Callico Jack 22:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Document nog niet ik probeer het nog uit te vogelen en anders vraag ik dent jz of obs wel om hulp trouwens double gold dit weekend! mischien maar samenwerken en ons gek plunderen. Callico Jack 13:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC)